


A veces

by MakaMurai



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Beach Divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Charles pensaba en Erik.</p><p>A veces, Erik pensaba en Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles

A veces, Charles pensaba en Erik.

A veces, dedicaba un segundo en recordad los rasgos afilados del rostro del otro. 

A veces, dedicaba un minuto repasando el color exacto de sus ojos. 

A veces, dedicaba una hora a rememorar las horas y horas de charla interminable, intentando conservar en sus oídos el tono de voz tranquilo que manaba de los labios finos, apetecibles. 

A veces, podía pasar un día solo observando el tablero de ajedrez, trayendo a su memoria los movimientos fluidos de los dedos largos haciendo unas sutiles florituras para mover las fichas, siempre mientras lo miraba a los ojos. 

A veces, las semanas se escurrían entre sus dedos, tumbado en su habitación, con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo en su mente, sintiendo en su cuerpo y en todos sus sentidos el suave susurro de la piel de Erik contra la suya.

A veces, los meses transcurrían en la monotonía de sus actividades diarias, en las clases a sus alumnos, en los paseos por el jardín, en su noche y su día, con el fantasma de su amor siempre colgado en su espalda, haciendo el peso de su vida una galaxia en sus hombros. 

A veces, Charles se daba cuenta de que los años pasaron como si se burlaran de él, trayéndole los recuerdos desdibujados en la maldición del tiempo, borrando las voces, los colores, los toques suaves al amanecer.

A veces, Charles notaba que su vida se había perdido en el tiempo, de que el amor que consumía su corazón le apagaba en cada segundo, de que jamás podría conservar en su mente cada detalle, cada comienzo, cada final. 

Y a veces, solo a veces, Erik sentía lo mismo.


	2. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, Erik pensaba en Charles

A veces, Erik se permitía recordar a Charles.

A veces, los segundos que se miraba al espejo, los ojos azules de Charles le devolvían la mirada.

A veces, un minuto al día, podía escuchar las risas suaves, las carcajadas divertidas que salieron de los labios más rojos que conocía. 

A veces, durante una hora, sus ojos se cerraban buscando entre sus dedos las manos calientes de su Charles. 

A veces, podían ser días en los que dejaba olvidado su casco en algún rincón de su habitación, mientras se perdía entre las lluvias de otoño que arremetían contra los cristales de su ventana. 

A veces, las semanas pasaban sin pasar frente a él, haciendo mudas las voces y sordas las palabras a sus oídos, solo trayendo en las noches las lágrimas que derramaron en aquella playa, las muchas más que vinieron frente a la culpa y al dolor. 

A veces, los meses se sumían en un invierno frío, melancólico, llenándole de la ardorosa necesidad de abrazarle, de llenar sus brazos con su cuerpo, de llenar su pecho con su olor. 

A veces, los años y años de amaneceres solitarios le mermaban las fuerzas de seguir adelante, le tentaban a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, a recuperar todo lo que dejó ir en su búsqueda de igualdad. 

A veces, la vida le enseñaba a Erik que todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había logrado y todo lo que había perdido, nunca sería suficiente, nunca podría devolver ni una décima parte de lo que dejó atrás, de aquellos ojos azules llenos de inteligencia y amor, el amor que fue su salvación y su perdición a partes iguales.

Y a veces, solo a veces, en los segundos, en las horas, en los años y en toda una vida, Erik y Charles se permitían anhelar al otro con todo el corazón.


End file.
